


Myrtle, Anemone, Eglantine (To my Faithless Lover)

by Hakuhouou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Floral Language, Gen, Poetry, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuhouou/pseuds/Hakuhouou
Summary: Poetry using Flower Language, from the POV of one betrayed by their lover.





	Myrtle, Anemone, Eglantine (To my Faithless Lover)

To My Faithless Lover

Was I only Lavender and Rosemary to you,  
When you laid with your Solidago?  
The Dahlias lie on my pillow along with my tears (so many tears, beloved).  
The Love-lies-bleeding on my breast  
Is fastened with the thorns  
Of your new Rose – what colour are they,  
To turn your head from me?  
White? Pink? Yellow?  
Or are they the deep Red of “True Love”?  
Or perhaps a Mourning Crimson,  
To signify my Death,  
The Azalea beneath your Amyrillis.  
The Candy Tuft gaze you lay upon me,  
Lies heavy with the Yellow Chrysanthemums that gather in my heart.

The Blue and White Violets you once handed me  
Are now but a Withered bouquet in my hand.  
The Anemone and Geranium that bloom in their place  
Are as ugly to gaze upon as my own Yellow Hyacinth.  
The Tulips that we planted together (Red, Yellow, and Variant)  
Are wilting in favour of the Daffodils and Cyclamen that seeded without my notice.  
I should have seen your pinking Larkspur nature,  
The Orange Mock behind your smile (but I did not, beloved).  
Or was it that you _meant_ it,  
When you gave me the Gloxinia, the Gardenia, the White Carnation and Red Camellia?  
Whichever it is, it does not excuse this Marigold, or the Peony you have refused to carry.  
Petunia blooms uncontrollably  
Whenever you leave to seek your Poppy (Red, White or Yellow, I do not care).

__

I suppose it is lucky that the Orange Lily  
Has no place in my Heart – Instead,  
I leave room for Apple Blossom (but not yours, never yours, once beloved).  
The Bittersweet of you, in your Buttercup self,  
Have left nothing more than an Oleander  
To colour my sturdy Pine branch (it shelters Snowdrops).  
The Forsythia I bear  
Is wreathed with Celandine,  
The Orchids playfully sprout among Daisies.  
The Winter Daphne is glorious  
As it nods its head beside the Crocus, Flora’s Bell, and Blue Hyacinth.  
Ivy twines with Japonica, White Heather and Jerusalem Oak,  
Jonquil blooms in place of Meadow Saffron,  
And I once again wave the Palm Leaves.

And who will take your place, once beloved?  
Why, one who bears in truth  
The Gilly Flower, Sweet William, the Satin-Flower,  
Holly and Iris and Lemon Blossom,  
Morning Glory and Myrtle, Peach Blossom and Pear,  
Ranunculus, and Rose-of-Sharon,  
A posy of Spearmint, Traveller’s Joy, and Zinnias  
And maybe, just maybe, the Blue and White Violets (so like those you offered me).  
And perhaps (Wisteria and Yarrow),  
Perhaps (Thornapple, Stock, and Spider Flower),  
Perhaps (Primroses and Lily of the Valley),  
I will gift them with the Red Carnation and Honeysuckle (with my heart, with me).

**Author's Note:**

> Websites used to determine meanings:  
> http://www.joellessacredgrove.com/language.html  
> http://thelanguageofflowers.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
